Daisies
by Balancingdiet
Summary: It's alright to forget


Madoka, with her long, bright pink hair, strolled down the quiet and empty streets. It's half past eight in the evening and everyone probably went home after their work to have dinner with their family or watch some television. It's been several generations after Madoka had made her wish. Many magical girls have been saved from despair, but demons started roaming around the earth in exchange of altering the laws of witches and soul gems.

After walking a distance, Madoka finally made her way to a bench where a teenage girl sat there alone by herself.

For a moment, Madoka never expected a response from the girl, but when the girl turned her head to look at her, she was taken aback for a while.

"Yo-You..." Homura blinked thoughtfully, unable to look away at the Goddess who stood right beside her with a smile. "You look really beautiful in that dress."

Nobody was able to see her, Madoka choose that to happen. Her God-like features, her sparkling white dress flowing against her skin... people would definitely freak out to see someone like that on the street. However, even if she made sure no one would see her, some things were always beyond her controls.

But it's alright, Madoka wanted to see Homura for the first... and probably the last time.

She sat down beside Homura and stared down at the pot of white daisies.

"You like daisies?" Madoka smiled.

"I felt connected to daisies. I don't know why." Homura felt the white petals and gave a small smile. "I remember I've been in a field of daisies before... crying perhaps. And something angelic and beautiful embraced me from behind and taking me away to somewhere special. Somewhere like heaven." Homura looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, please ignore me. I'm a little weird."

"It's alright. But did that happen?" Madoka asked.

"No..." Homura looked down again. "I've never been in a field of daisies before... but I felt like I did..."

Madoka stood up and stretched a little. "I guess I'll leave for no-"

"Hey." Homura called out.

Madoka looked back.

Homura cleared her throat. "Actually, have we... met before?"

_'You really have been my very best friend! Haven't you?'_

Madoka smiled. "Maybe?" Madoka fully turned and faced Homura.

Homura widened her eyes and stood up from her seat after setting down her pot of daisies. "We really did met before right? Somewhere. I feel..." Homura brought both hands to her heart and closed her eyes. "I feel nostalgic when I see you. It's like something is missing from my heart... something..."

Madoka took a few steps forward and hugged her in a tight embrace. Homura gasped, looking down at Madoka and blinked in shock.

"Homura-chan. It's alright to forget. We've been together once after letting you carry the burden for so long, but I've sent you away no long later. I want you to lead a normal life and to start afresh as a normal human being. To make many friends, to fall in love, to have a family together. I want you to spend your life correctly."

"Sent me away... I don't understand!" Homura pushed Madoka and grabbed her arms and looked at her as she bit her lips. "We did met before! But I can't remember! You seem to know so much but I just couldn't! Tell me! What happened between us?!"

"Do you believe in afterlife? Homura-chan."

Homura widened her eyes.

"That's right." Madoka slowly took Homura's hands and put them down by her side. "So do it for me. Live a happy life and forget about me. Don't ever get tricked by anyone. Not even animals. Live with your life. Don't worry, I'll protect you from afar. The things you have done for me in the past, it's my turn to repay the favor." Madoka took a step back and released her grip around Homura's wrist. "You have done way too much for me than I can ever do to you. This is the only thing I can do for you."

"Wait!" Homura's eyes started brimming with tears. "Ca-Can I at least know your name? Even though I don't know how you know my first name, but, can I just know your name?"

Madoka nodded her head. "It's Madoka. Kaname Madoka."

* * *

When Homura woke up, she found herself in the hospital, with no memory of what happened at all. When she asked a nurse about what was going on, the nurse said that she had fainted on the street and someone sent her here.

Homura frowned and tried hitting her head so she could remember ever going out yesterday at all. All she remembered was that she at home, eating her dinner alone, that's all. How the hell did she end up in the streets?

Sighing and deciding to give up on remembering, Homura turned and looked at the small bed-table beside her. There was nothing else except for a pot of daisies on the table.

* * *

end.

* * *

Reference from PMMM movie 3 trailer.


End file.
